


full

by venomondenim



Series: Starker Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mild Cum Inflation, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Peter, Starker Bingo 2020, heat - Freeform, lack of foreplay because of omega biology, omega in heat, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: “I’m sure.” Peter said with conviction. “I want you to fuck me full, please.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881367
Comments: 10
Kudos: 329
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	full

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! this is absolutely _filthy_ and i don't have much to say for myself. hope you enjoy? haha. also i'm using this as kind of tester of my audience for mpreg because i do have some various mpreg stuff that i was thinking about pumping out. just lemme know, the starker fandom needs more mpreg in my humble opinion. this also works as another one of of my bingo fills :)
> 
> Bingo Fill Day 4: A/B/O (and i threw in breeding kink because, i'm me, so.)

When Peter rolled over he was immediately attacked by the sun streaming right into his eyes. It was distracting, and blearily hurdled him into consciousness. But, it wasn’t as distracting as the cramps that were forming in his lower abdomen. He sucked in a breath as he rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. It was still early, and Tony was asleep next to him. Another cramp struck through him, and Peter reached over to shake Tony’s arm almost on pure instinct alone. 

His heat was starting. 

They had been expecting it the previous day, but it hadn’t come. Normally, Peter’s heat liked to hit in the evening, so they had been expecting it on Thursday night. When his heat hadn’t hit they didn’t think much of it, but when Friday night had come and gone with no sign of Peter’s heat he was a little worried. Now, it was early on Saturday morning and Peter could feel his heat warming up each one of his veins as it flowed through him. 

“Tony,” Peter mumbled sleepily, and shook him again. Tony woke up that time, and squinted over at Peter confusedly. “It’s starting,” Peter managed to say as he felt the beginnings of slick trickle out the opening of his hole. 

Tony woke up a lot faster once everything clicked for him. He sat up and surveyed the room. They had already stashed some granola bars and crackers in the room, as well as a few water bottles in case Peter’s heat had hit in the middle of the night. Tony got up from the bed and grabbed the two water bottles that were on the nightstand, then he shot Peter a questioning glance. “How bad is it? Can I leave you for a minute? I’ll be right back.” 

Peter had to override the Omega instincts inside him that were screaming in protest at the idea. He didn’t want Tony to leave, he needed his Alpha. He shut those thoughts down with the logical side of his brain that knew Tony should get some fresh water, and probably a washcloth or two for when they would be really in the throes of heat and Peter wouldn’t be able to let Tony go at all. 

Peter took careful stock of his body before he gave Tony a terse nod. “I’m good, just...hurry?” 

Tony smiled softly down at him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head that had Peter’s inner-Omega purring. “Five minutes, I promise,” Tony assured him before he left the room. 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to ride the wave of what was going on inside of him. He could feel the cloudiness start to form around his thoughts, and could feel his body yearning, reaching out for his Alpha. He tried to focus on his breathing to take his mind off the fever growing in his body. He took careful breaths in and out. He didn’t know how much time had passed but it felt like eternity until Tony’s calloused hands were on him, and brushed his hair back from his sweaty brow. 

“ _Alpha_ ,” Peter whined instantly, and threw an arm out to grab onto Tony. 

“I’m here, baby, I’m here.” Tony soothed him, and crawled under the covers so Peter could feel his skin. Peter sighed in content; his Alpha always knew what he needed. 

“Want you so bad.” Peter told him earnestly, and kicked open his legs so that they were spread under the covers. He was full on leaking slick as his body prepared itself for his Alpha’s knot. He thrusted against the empty air as his body craved being filled up. 

“Baby,” Tony called out to him, breaking through the fog. Peter blinked at him as he came back into focus. “Do you remember what we talked about?” Peter nodded, of course he remembered. Even in his heat he couldn’t stop thinking about it, in fact, his heat had only increased his desire ten-fold. “That’s good, honey.” Tony’s voice was dripping with sweetness, and it was making Peter drip elsewhere. “I just want to make sure that this is still okay. If you’re having second thoughts I’ll wear a condom, no harm, no foul. I need you to be completely sure baby, because there’s no going back. This is the only time I’m going to stop and ask, but are you sure?” 

A lot of emotions were overwhelming Peter, he kind of wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Of course Tony would double-check with him even though they had already discussed the topic at length. Peter couldn’t think of anything he wanted less though, than backing out. He had been scared at first, but he wasn’t now. All he felt like doing was leaning in. He wanted to give in to the part of him that was made for this - was made to be bred by his Alpha. 

“I’m sure.” Peter said with conviction. “I want you to fuck me full, please.”

Tony wasn’t in the mood to argue, and it also seemed like he was just as eager for this as Peter was. He threw off the duvet cover to the bed so that Peter was exposed as he crawled on top. Peter could smell his Alpha pheromones thick in the air and it made something uncoil deep in his belly. As soon as Tony crawled on top of him Peter mewled and started nosing at his scent gland. It eased the primal part of his brain to be washed in his Alpha’s scent. He knew his Omega-in-heat scent was probably driving Tony crazy as well. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Tony breathed as his hands traveled down Peter’s body and stopped right at the parting of his ass. He traced over Peter’s entrance, just enough so that his fingers were covered in a thin coating of Peter’s slick. He brought his fingers up to Peter’s mouth, and Peter sucked his fingers inside without a second thought. He moaned as he tasted the sweet-and-salty combination of his own slick. It was filthy, but only turned him on more. “You’re a perfect Omega. You’re so sweet and open for me, just ready to be filled.” 

Peter threw his head back and his hips jerked of their own volition. He could feel his walls start to expand as they prepared to take his Alpha’s knot. His insides felt swollen and sore, and he knew the only thing that would help was Tony’s knot. 

Peter flipped himself over, already hot and desperate. He wanted Tony to come inside him so bad. He wanted to be impaled on his Alpha’s cock as the cum dripped out of him. He wanted to be filled over and over again until he couldn’t take anymore and his belly would be filled with cum. Peter supported himself on his bent knees as he presented himself to his Alpha. 

Tony ran his hands along Peter’s back until they gripped firmly at his hips. “You ready for me?” 

Peter nodded frantically, feeling a little like a bobble-head. He just wanted it so bad, it was all he could think about. “‘M ready, Alpha. Want you to breed me full of your pups.” 

Tony prodded at his hole with his fingers, and slipped two inside. Peter’s body accommodated him easily, desperately wanting to be filled. Peter whined as he ground back on Tony’s fingers. He knew that Tony was prepping him because he didn’t want to hurt him, but he also felt like he was dying every moment without his Alpha’s knot. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so full, baby.” Tony growled as he finally lined his cock up with Peter’s entrance. He dragged his cock along Peter’s rim, teasing him for a moment, and spread Peter’s slick everywhere. Peter gasped as he felt more slick come out of him and his cock was so hard it was painful. His cock was a dark blush color as it filled with blood, but Peter didn’t care, all he wanted was to be filled. 

When Tony sunk inside Peter sobbed. It felt so good that he whited out for a second, his body getting what it had been craving. He let out little wanton whines as Tony fully seated himself inside. His first thrust had Peter keening, and squirming over his cock. Tony knew exactly what he wanted and didn’t waste any time getting them into a fast and brutal pace. He gripped Peter’s hips hard enough that it would bruise and thrusted harshly, ramming into Peter’s prostate mercilessly. 

Peter clung onto the words of filth that fell from Tony’s mouth as cries of pleasure were the only things he could choke out. “I should keep you like this always. Just sit you on my knot whenever I want. I bet you’d love that. Everyone would know what a good little Omega you are, and how you just take it.” 

“Yes,” Peter groaned as he rocked back on Tony’s cock. All of his slick was causing a wet, dirty squelching sound to fill the air, and Peter _loved_ it. He loved being a good Omega for his Alpha. “Want your knot always, wanna be full of your pups. Just keep breeding me so everyone knows I’m a slut for your knot. Please, oh God, Please.” Peter couldn’t even control the words coming out of his mouth. 

“Yeah?” Tony goaded before he bit down on the sensitive skin around Peter’s scent gland. Peter keened loudly. It wasn’t where he really wanted Tony to bite down, but it wasn’t time yet. He was close, but not yet. “You take it so good. You just wanna have my babies, huh? I’m gonna pump you so full of my cum it’ll look like you’re already pregnant, you want that?” 

“Yes, yes, please. Alpha!” Peter cried, he felt close to the edge, but he knew he wouldn’t cum until he felt his Alpha’s knot inside of him. “Tony, I want your babies so bad, please.” Tears were springing at the corner of Peter’s eyes as he sobbed on a particularly hard thrust. He could feel Tony’s dick pulsing inside of him, but the only thing he could focus on was wanting his cum. It felt so perfect to be full. His Alpha was inside of him and his Omega was content, but he needed to be bred. All of his instincts were coming together making the blood sing in his veins at the prospect of his Alpha filling him with pups and finally owning him completely. They would have living proof of their bond. 

Tony thrusted a few more times and grunted words of praise about how he was a good little Omega and taking him so well. Peter moaned, open-mouthed and broken as saliva dripped out of his mouth and onto the pillow beneath him. His entire backside and thighs were covered in slick. Tony’s knot started swelling inside of him, and Peter had to swallow down his spit so he wouldn’t choke on it. 

Tony jerked his hips a handful more times before his knot reached its full size and it locked him in place inside of Peter. Peter moaned uncontrollably, like it had been punched out of him as he was impaled on his Alpha’s cock. As usual, he was so full it felt like he was splitting apart from the inside out, even though he knew he really wasn’t. It should have been painful, but it was only satisfying as his inner-Omega purred and hummed, sated, at least for the time being. 

Peter came with a glass-shattering scream as soon as he felt Tony start to come inside of him. His cum pulsed, and coated Peter’s inner walls as Peter gasped for breath. Tony kept going though, his dick somehow still hard. Peter was pliant beneath him, just letting Tony use him however he wanted. It was nice to please his Alpha in the most primal way. He rolled his hips back languidly as Tony grinded inside of him, unable to pull out because of his knot, but still going. He came unbelievably a second time, which filled Peter with even more cum. As soon as he came he bit down on Peter’s bond mark which made Peter come again untouched. 

Peter moaned happily at how full he felt. It was what he wanted. His Alpha had bred him so good there was no way he wouldn’t be pregnant after this heat. Tony’s cum sloshed around inside of him as the man himself collapsed on top of him, nearly crushing him. Peter didn’t mind in the slightest. He liked it when Tony put his full weight on him, with his super-strength he could handle it, and it felt good to be completely smothered by his Alpha, especially when he was still inside of him as well. 

Peter could feel the haze of his heat clearing slowly as the post-coital bliss washed over him. In another hour or two he would be ready to go again, but right in that moment he was content. He was shaky, and covered in fluids, but he belonged completely to his Alpha. His Alpha was going to breed him until he was full with their baby and it made him feel like he was on top of the world. He never took much stock in traditional Omega things, but he honestly never expected to feel this good after giving in to his biological wants. 

The best part of all? He was going to have _Tony’s_ baby. He couldn’t think of anyone else on the planet that he loved as much. Tony was kind, and funny, and so smart, and everything perfect he could ever dream of. Tony would take care of him, and he knew he would take care of all of their future babies. It made something warm spread all over him that wasn’t his heat. 

“I love you.” Peter mumbled sleepily as he clenched around Tony, holding onto him tightly. 

Tony returned the sentiment as he shifted them so that Peter was on his side and Tony could hold him with his entire body. He had never felt closer to Tony, and the Omega in him was over the moon, pleased at all the events that had transpired. Peter could only think of how happy his inner-Omega would be once he was officially with child. 

Tony nosed over Peter’s scent glands as his knot held firm inside of Peter. “Mine. All mine.” He murmured. 

Peter turned his head so he could capture Tony’s lips in a kiss. He brought Tony’s hand down so that it rested flat against his abdomen. There wasn’t anything there yet for Tony to feel, but Peter knew he picked up on what he was hinting at as he whispered back, “Yours. All yours.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i love love love comments and kudos, if you got the time :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr or twitter @venomondenim


End file.
